Strzeż się krzyża
Jessica wyszła na spacer. Chciała odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. W domu nie powodziło się najlepiej, wydawało się, że wszystko jest dobrze, i rodzice są zgodnym małżeństwem, ale ostatnio ojciec wrócił do domu całkiem pijany, stanął w drzwiach, i powiedział, że znalazł sobie inną, lepszą, i wyszedł, po prostu wyszedł. Jessica była załamana. Chciała od tego odpocząć, poszła do pobliskiego lasu. Spacerowała po nim dłuższy czas, snując się bez sensu. Zagłębiła się już dosyć daleko, gdy dostrzegła, że wokół niej, na gałęziach, porozwieszane są vodoo(dla niewtajemniczonych: vodoo-kukła przypominająca postać ludzką, która ma cierpieć). Kilkadziesiąt kukieł wisiało obok niej, przeraziła się, uciekła do domu. Wróciła tam o godzinie przeszło 21.00 , było już ciemno, już zaczynała tracić nadzieję, i zaczynała płakać, ale dostrzegła wyjście z lasu, słyszała za sobą kroki, mlaskanie, a ilekroć się odwróciła, usłyszała tylko chichot, i coś uciekającego w mroku na drzewo. Była wręcz u kresu wytrzymałości. Gdy wreszcie ujrzała swój dom, mało nie popłakała się ze szczęścia. Gdy weszła do niego, zobaczyła, że jej matka już śpi, ale nie dostrzegła żadnych zdjęć z ojcem. Chcieli wziąć rozwód. Jessica poszła spać. Śniły jej się koszmary, że ciągle ktoś ją śledzi, i mlaszcze, gdy nie patrzy było ciemno i zimno. Obudziła się z krzykiem cała zlana zimnym potem. Poszła do łazienki. Poszła do łazienki, spojrzała w lustro, i dostrzegła kogoś strasznego i skradającego się za jej plecami. Najgorzej jest coś takiego zobaczyć w lustrze, w nocy, gdy jest się samemu, a ona to ujrzała właśnie w tej sytuacji. Co wy byście zrobili?? Dokładnie, prawdopodobnie od razu uciekali. Jessica najpierw przetarła oczy, postać ciągle była, i zbliżała się do niej nieuchronnie. Odwróciła się, ale nikogo nie zobaczyła, postać czołgała się, ale nie tak jak my, tylko dotykała całymi stopami, i całymi dłońmi podłogi. Była cała biała, miała straszne wory pod oczami, kamienne skrzydła, czarne krótkie włosy, i owłosione całe nogi i ręce. Widok postaci był po prostu przerażający. Jessica odwróciła się do lustra z powrotem, myślała, że ma urojenia. Odwróciła się, i otworzyła oczy, postać stała tuż za jej plecami. Jessica wrzasnęła, i uciekła do pokoju, zamykając zamek, i chowając się pod kołdrę. Zamek nagle trzasnął, ona milczała, myślała, że jej nie zauważy, że przejdzie obok i wyjdzie stąd. Kołdra niestety, została porwana w górę, nie wiadomo przez kogo. Jessica czuła kogoś obecność, ale nikogo nie widziała, skuliła się w kłębek. Nagle z przestrzeni wydobył się głos: -STRZEŻ SIĘ KRZYŻA. -Dlaczego!?-spytała przerażona -STRZEŻ SIĘ KRZYŻA! -Dlaczego!! -spytała jeszcze bardziej przerażona. -STRZEŻ SIĘ KRZYŻA. -głos powoli cichł. -Ale jakiego! Dlaczego! O co chodzi?!-pytała zrozpaczona -strzeż się krzyża…-powiedział głos, i ucichł a dobre. Jessica nie wyczuwała już w pokoju kogoś obecności. Przeszła przez hall, i weszła do pokoju matki, która spała w najlepsze, w ogóle nie zauważając niczyjej obecności. Następnego dnia, Jessica poszła przejść się znowu do lasu, szybko zapomniała o wczorajszych wydarzeniach. A przynajmniej chwilowo. Następnego dnia, Jessica wyszła na spacer, było około godziny 13.00, poszła tam gdzie zwykle, czyli do „swojego” lasu. Zdążyła zapomnieć o wczorajszych przeżyciach. Była spokojna jak nigdy, już po szkole. Niedługo czeka ją tam egzamin. Postanowiła nikomu o nim nie mówić, i postanowiła zrobić sobie wtedy dzień wolny. Była zadowolona ze swojego pomysłu. Nie chciała się uczyć, miała problemy wszędzie. Nigdzie nie mogła zaznać spokoju i ciszy, wszędzie się gdzieś spieszyli, biegali, uczyli i przekrzykiwali. Jedynym bezpiecznym dla niej miejscem był właśnie las. Poszła tam by odpocząć, usiadła pod jednym z drzew, kilkadziesiąt metrów od miejsca w którym do niego weszła. Usłyszała za sobą mlaskanie, przeraziła się, i odwróciła jak najszybciej mogła. Myślała że od tego wszystkiego popada już w obłęd. Nagle przypomniały jej się wszystkie przeżycia z poprzedniej nocy. Jak najszybciej chciała uciec i wybiec z lasu. Błądziła po nim, ale nie mogła już znaleźć wyjścia, zagłębiła się w jego najciemniejszy zakątek, sam środek. Pomimo że była dopiero 13.18 było tam ciemno i strasznie. Słyszała naokoło siebie ciągłe mlaskanie i chichoty. Widziała biegające naokoło niej czarne cienie, ale nie mogła dostrzec ich twarzy. Była wręcz przerażona. Doprowadzało ją to do obłędu, kręciło jej się w głowie. Zobaczyła krzyż i… zemdlała. Ocknęła się w jakimś ciemnym, malutkim pomieszczeniu. Otworzyła oczy, a nad jej głową ukazały się twarze jakichś obleśnych stworów, z czerwonymi oczami, odstającymi, ostrymi jak harpuny uszami i ustami z ostrymi kłami. Z ich warg sączyły się na jej głowę strużki zielonej mazi. Jessica wrzeszczała, ale to był błąd, ponieważ maź dostała się do jej ust. Mało co się nie zadławiła, rozpacz mieszała się z obrzydzeniem, ale jednak w tej chwili, obrzydzenie bardziej dawało się we znaki. Dziewczyna spanikowała, nie mogła się ruszać, na jej twarz nadal kapała ślina z ust potworów. Jakaż była jej ulga, gdy nareszcie odeszły. Nadal czuła swąd i smak ich mazi. Podniosła głowę, bo tylko to mogła zrobić, i zobaczyła, że ręce i nogi ma przywiązane linami do ……… GROBOWCA! Przeraziła się, bo już wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Kiedyś po tym lesie, spacerowały grupy turystów, ale każda z nich, więcej z niego nie wyszła, więc zabroniona tam wchodzić grupom powyżej 3 osób. Po latach odnaleziono cmentarz, a na nagrobkach napisane wszystkie imiona zaginionych przed laty ludzi. Nie widzieli, skąd one się tam wzięły. Cmentarz był zaniedbany i obrośnięty z każdej strony, więc ten, kto nie zwiedzał go jeszcze gdy nie był taki zapuszczony, nigdy się z niego nie wydostanie. Jessica była przerażona tym, co ją spotkało. ,,I po co ja w ogóle wychodziłam z domu”-rozmyślała gorączkowo, ale zaraz potem wzięła się w garść. ,,Po co mi jest gdybanie, muszę się zastanowić, co będzie dalej, i jak się stąd wydostać. Może w końcu ktoś zauważy moją nieobecność” ,,Nikt nie zauważy, tu czas płynie inaczej…” -odezwał się głos w jej głowie. Usłyszała za sobą to samo mlaskanie, co wtedy, gdy za pierwszym razem tu była. Przeraziła się, bo nie mogła zobaczyć kto (lub co) to jest. -Kim jesteś!!-powiedziała, chcąc zyskać na czasie -Nie muszę ci się przedstawiać. -Ale ja chcę wiedzieć! -Rozkazujesz mi??-mówił tym samym spokojnym, lecz niepokojącym tonem Głos -Nie, tylko przedstaw mi się! -Jakbym ci się przedstawił, musiałbym cię zabić, czy naprawdę tego pragniesz?? -Już mi obojętnie!-skłamała -Och, czyżby??-zapytał Głos drwiącym tonem -Tak! -To w takim razie, ja jestem… -NIE!-przerwała mu, nie wiedziała, że tak się to dalej potoczy, zwykle była przyzwyczajona do innych reakcji, nikt kogo do tej pory spotkała, nie był tak dosłowny. -Czemu mi przerwałaś?? -Nie muszę odpowiadać! -Musisz… -Nie, nie muszę! -Ach tak?? -Tak! -Zobaczymy-i odszedł -HEJ! TY! WYPUŚĆ MNIE!-wrzeszczała Jessica, bo naprawdę się przeraziła. -Niestety, ale nie mogę… Jessica straciła wszelką nadzieję. Przed nią pojawił się cień, usłyszała mlaskanie. Ta postać trzymała posążek w kształcie krzyża. Jessica przestraszyła się, bo na każdej końcówce był ostry szpikulec. Mlaskająca, śliniąca się postać, najdłuższy kawałek krzyża wbiła jej w nogę. Ciekła krew, Jessica wrzeszczała, z bólu, i z przerażenia. Na podłodze zebrała się już całkiem spora kałuża purpurowej krwi, którą spijały jakieś zgniłe potwory. Jessica poczuła obrzydzenie i wstręt, a zarazem paniczny strach przed tym, co się jeszcze może wydarzyć. Czuła ból, ciemniało jej w oczach, czuła ból… Nie mogła dłużej wytrzymać, odpłynęła… Na ile? Nikt nie wie. Było już grubo po północy, światło księżyca padało na białe ciało Jessiki przez otwór wyszczerbiony z biegiem lat w murze. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. W momencie, kiedy tylko ujrzała światło, w jej głowie zakołatała myśl: ,,Co by było, gdyby tej nocy nie poszła się przejść do lasu”… Nagle w ciemności znów ujrzała ciemną postać, lecz jednak nie była to ta sama, którą zobaczyła wcześniej, ta emanowała lekko na biało. Jessica poczuła bezwład, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie czuła. Była bezbronna. Całkowicie bezbronna, wszyscy mogli jej zrobić wszystko, a ona tylko by leżała przykuta do grobowca. Nic nie mogła uczynić, nic zrobić. Opanował ją lęk, jakiego jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie zaznała. Zobaczyła oczy postaci, bez wyrazu, nieobecne, jakby nie widziała co się wokół niej dzieje. Przez pierwsze sekundy Jessica myślała, że jej nie dostrzeże, że przejdzie obok niej, ale nie, los dziewczyny zapowiadał się inaczej… -Kim jesteś-odezwał się melancholijny głos dziewczyny-ducha -J-jestem Jessica, zostałam tu uwięziona, nie mogę nic zrobić, nie mogę się wydostać-głos Jessiki stawał się coraz bardziej rozpaczliwy, mówiła wszystko, bez wyjątku, nie mogła zapanować nad swoim językiem, opowiedziała wszystko od początku do końca, czuła silną chęć opowiedzenia komuś wszystkiego, a gdy to zrobiła, lekko jej ulżyło. -Ahhh-westchnęła z żalem dziewczyna. -Co??!! Co się stało??-pytała ze strachem Jessica -To tak samo jak ja, kłopoty w domu, w szkole, uwięziona tu, spotkałam ducha takiego jak ja… -I co, i co dalej!? -Zaprowadził mnie do…-nie dokończyła, rozmyła się, a na jej miejscu stanęła ta sama postać, ten sam Głos. -A więc już poznałaś… tradycję.-powiedział -Więc… CO?? Tradycję?? Jaką! O co tu w ogóle chodzi, wypuście mnie!-wrzeszczała z paniką -Przykro mi, to jest nie możliwe, naprawdę -Ale czemu! Tak nie może być! Musicie przerwać ten zaklęty krąg przemocy! -Niestety, ale to jest awykonalne, naprawdę mi przykro.-i postać odeszła, Jessica nie wytrzymała, i po prostu się rozpłakała, z niemocy, z bólu, ze strachu, ze złości. Ze wszystkiego. Bała się, myślała,że już nigdy nie wróci do domu, bo skoro to tradycja, nie mogła zostać przerwana, niestety. Przeraziła się jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd, ujrzała krzyż, płonący krzyż, ze strachu pisnęła, jej krzyk rozdzierał uszy. Płomienie dosięgnęły jej nosa, był teraz zwęglony, Jessica zamiast nosa miała dziurę. Była zeszpecona na zawsze. Była ładną dziewczyną, a teraz?? Potworem. Płakała, purpurowa zwęglona krew spływała jej po twarzy, czuła niemiłosierny ból. Przypomniała sobie, że przecież tamta dziewczyna-duch, tez miała coś niepokojącego w twarzy, teraz Jessica zrozumiała co. Przecież miała czarną dziurę zamiast nosa, a to charczenie, które pochodziło od ducha, to był jego oddech. Teraz Jessica mogła oddychać przez usta, dziura nie zostając zdezynfekowana, mogła zostać zakażona. Przez dziurę było widać jej kawałek zakrwawionego mózgu. Widok był obrzydliwy i obleśny. Dziewczyna poczuła, że nie jest przykuta, że dziewczyna-duch stała obok niej, Jessica wstała, a duch powiedział: -Tradycja się wypełnia… -Ale jaka tradycja, czemu mi to robisz!!!-krzyczała zrozpaczona. -Nie wiem, ale czuję że to mój obowiązek, jak umrzesz, też to będziesz wiedziała. -A co się stało z tą dziewczyną, która zaprowadziła tu ciebie?? -Nie wiem, ale chyba poszła na dół… -Czyli gdzie??-spytała się zaintrygowana Jessica, chociaż wiedziała, że nie chce poznać końca -Do piekła. -NIE! WYPUŚĆ MNIE STĄD! JA NIE CHCĘ TU BYĆ, BŁAGAM!!!-prosiła zrozpaczona Jessica -Przykro mi, ale to nieuniknione -A co się stało z Bogiem! Zapomnieliście już o nim?? -Bóg umarł już wieki temu. Nie ma go -Ależ oczywiście że jest! Co ty pleciesz! -Uważaj jak chcesz. Szły ciemnymi korytarzami podziemi. Zatrzymały się. Tuż przed Jessicą pojawił się płonący ogromny krzyż, na którym było napisane: -STRZEŻ SIĘ KRZYŻA… Jessica przeraziła się, ale dziewczyna-duch się nie zatrzymywała. Doszły do… łazienki. Obłożonej białymi kafelkami. Jessica ujrzała ciało dziewczyny leżące pod ścianą, połowa z nich była już przygniła… Nagle pośród nich dostrzegła ciało dziewczyny-ducha, miało czarne włosy, siedziało pod ścianą w kałuży krwi w bezruchu. Było zlodowaciałe. Głowę miało opuszczoną. Jessica poczuła przeszywający ją od wewnątrz chłód. Duch prowadził ją dalej, doszły do wanny, jeszcze stamtąd Jessica widziała ciało dziewczyny która ją prowadziła. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się wokół niej dzieje. Że to tylko sen, i niedługo się obudzi, ale nie, to nie była prawda, i Jessica oswajała się z tą myślą coraz bardziej, ale i coraz bardziej się tego bała. Nie wiedziała co ją czeka. Usłyszała głos: -STRZEŻ SIĘ KRZYŻA… -STRZEŻ SIĘ KRZYŻA… -STRZEŻ SIĘ KRZYŻA… To były głosy dziewczyn, nastolatek, w jej wieku. To były wszystkie dziewczyny w łazience. -Słyszałaś to?? One tego nie chcą, nie chcą, żeby i mnie to spotkało. -Może i nie.. -Jeszcze masz szansę mnie wypuścić, możesz za to zostać tu, albo pójść do nieba! Do Boga! -Mówiłam ci już: Bóg umarł, nie ma go, ale lepiej jest pójść do piekła, żeby cierpieć całkowicie, niż siedzieć tu, każdego dnia, rozrywana na strzępy pomiędzy bólem, cierpieniem, radością, żalem, przerażeniem, strachem… Lepiej jest cierpieć, tylko cierpieć, niż odczuwać pustkę, jaką się po sobie zostawiło, mieć na sumieniu swoją płaczącą rodzinę, lepiej jest tylko myśleć i czuć cierpienie, niż to wszystko. -A ja myślałam, że przyszłaś mnie uwolnić, powiedz mi, jak masz na nazwisko, może wszystko opowiem twoim rodzicom, znajomym, i przy okazji uratujesz jedno istnienie, nie popełniając grzechu! Nie chcę czuć tego wszystkiego, nie chcę zostawiać po sobie rodziny, nieszczęśliwej, zalanej łzami. Chyba lepiej, żeby jedna osoba stąd wyszła, opowiedziała wszystko, żeby to się wyjaśniło, a nie zostawiać po sobie płaczącą wiecznie rodzinę. Chyba lepiej jest to zakończyć na twojej, a nie ciągnąć to jak wy to nazywacie, brutalną „tradycję”!!! Wypuść mnie, a możesz wszystko zmienić!!! -Niestety, ale nie mogę!… -Możesz, tylko nie chcesz!!! -Nie, kiedy będziesz na moim miejscu, i będziesz musiała doprowadzić tu następną dziewczynę, zrozumiesz, dlaczego to robię, przykro mi…-powiedziała, wzięła w rękę sztylet, zamachnęła się… Dało się słyszeć krzyk. Cisza. Ostrze opadło łatwo wbijając się prosto w serce. Duch wyciągnął sztylet tak samo, jak szybko go wbił. Na jego końcu znajdowało się serce. Ciało Jessici leżało bez ruchu. Teraz jedyną rzeczą poruszającą się w tym pomieszczeniu zbrodni była lejąca się purpurowa krew z ciała dziewczyny. Nagle ciecz przestała lecieć. Z otworu zaczęła wydobywać się biała bezkształtna masa. Zaczęła się układać w ludzkie ciało. To była Jessica, ale nie miała już ciała, które ciągle leżało pod zakrwawioną ścianą z dziurą w miejscu serca. Na ręku jej ciała były wyryte sztyletem słowa STRZEŻ SIĘ KRZYŻA. Teraz już wiedziała o co chodzi. Dziewczyny-ducha już nie było. Jessica wyszła z pomieszczenia tą samą drogą, którą przyprowadziła ją dziewczyna. Znalazła się w pomieszczeniu tak znienawidzonym, tam gdzie leżała przywiązana do kamiennego stołu. Nie wiedziała co ma ze sobą zrobić. Usłyszała za sobą szelest, odwróciła się. Ujrzała tę samą ciemną postać, którą ujrzała będąc jeszcze na tym stole. Usłyszała przeszywający ją całą głos. -Czy jesteś zła? -Nie. -No to w takim razie co tak tobą miota? -Ja nie jestem zła, ja jestem WŚCIEKŁA! -A z jakiego powodu? -Domyśl się, panie wszechwiedzący. -Nie, to ty mi powiedz-odezwał się tym samym, dziwnie spokojnym głosem. -Czyli tak, po pierwsze, mogłam jeszcze żyć. Po drugie, zostawiłam całą moją rodzinę. Po trzecie, nie wiem co dokładnie mam robić. Po czwarte, NIENAWIDZĘ TEGO MIEJSCA!!! -Niestety, ale jesteś zmuszona w nim pozostać dopóki nie znajdziesz kolejnej dziewczyny. -NIE! Nie będę składać żadnych ofiar, Bóg istnieje, a jeśli nie, to ja i tak wolę żyć na pograniczu, niż wyrządzić cierpienie następnym pokoleniom, nie chcę trafić do diabła, tak jak moja poprzedniczka wolała. Ja wolę mieć ciągłą huśtawkę nastrojów i poczucie winy, niż całą wieczność cierpieć. Nigdy nie wmówisz mi, że Bóg umarł. -Ależ to prawda. -Właśnie że nie! Kłamiesz! -Jestem zmuszony powiedzieć ci prawdę. -W takim razie mów!!! -Dobrze, ale to będzie długa historia. -Nic nie szkodzi, przecież mam całą wieczność! – przez ciebie. -Dobrze, a więc zaczynam: Kiedyś rozpoczęła się wojna. Nie wiem kiedy to było, ale nie mniej niż trzynaście wieków temu. Armia Boga i Armia Diabła. To było istne piekło. Szatan wyzwał Boga na pojedynek, a Bóg przyjął wyzwanie pod groźbą że w niebie zawładnie chaos. Tak to się rozpoczęło, miał do wyboru, albo najpierw o niebo zawalczy, albo od razu się podda, i niebo będzie należało do Diabła. Wojna miała być o terytorium, nie wiem, czy dokładnie mnie rozumiesz, wytłumaczę dla pewności. Albo Bóg poddaje się, i niebo będzie istnym chaosem, albo jeśli przyjmie wyzwanie, będzie mógł to jeszcze zmienić;jeśli wygra;. Teraz powinnaś zrozumieć. Walka była zacięta i krwawa, białe Anioły mierzyły się z czarnymi. Po dwóch wiekach walka wreszcie skończyła się, niepowodzeniem dla Boga, który ze męczenia padł na polu bitwy. Wiem, że ciężko w to uwierzyć, bo niby Bóg jest nieśmiertelny, ale to prawda, umarł. Armia białych Aniołów poddała się, bo bez swojego Pana była niczym, i nie wiedziała co ze sobą począć. Przyłączyła się do Szatana jeszcze go wzmacniając. Diabeł, zadowolony ze swojego zwycięstwa upił się litrami rumu. Wszystkie czarne Anioły świętowały, ale białe nie, chciały zemścić się na Diable, ale nie wiedziały jak, ale Szatan powoli zaciskał im pętlę na umysłach, wpajając im, że Bóg nigdy nie istniał, i że tylko on jest tym Jedynym. Od tej pory, Diabeł nadal wzmacnia swoje szeregi, ty też niedługo zmienisz zdanie. Tobie też zaciśnie swoją pętlę na umyśle, więc i ty będziesz pod jego panowaniem, zawładnie tobą, i każe ci zejść do siebie. Nawet jeśli stawiałabyś najsilniejszy opór, to i tak na nic by to się zdało. Wiem, że ciężko ci w to uwierzysz, i tak niedługo stracisz resztki swojej godności i własnej wolnej woli. Więc Żegnaj… -Nie! Nie odchodź, a na co Diabłu jeszcze większe szeregi? -A co jest pomiędzy niebem a piekłem?-odpowiedziała pytaniem postać i odeszła, pozostawiając Jessicę z tysiącem pytań, na które nie dane jej było poznać odpowiedzi. Siedziała w milczeniu na stole, do którego była niedawno przywiązana. Opowieść tej dziwnej postaci wciąż dźwięczała jej w głowie, obrazy migały jej przed oczami jak żywe, miała jeszcze większy mętlik w głowie, niż przed usłyszeniem historii, ale miała całą wieczność na analizowanie tego. Na tę myśl po policzkach popłynęły jej łzy, ale to nie były zwykłe łzy. Nie były mokre, nie można ich było dotknąć, ani ona sama niczego nie czuła, nie czuła dotyku, nie czuła wiatru, nie czuła nic. Zaczęła płakać. Poczuła, że z jej umysłem dzieje się coś dziwnego, jakby ktoś rzucił na niego lasso, a teraz powoli je zaciskał, wiedziała co to jest, nie stawiała oporu, wiedziała, że to na nic się nie zda, wiedziała, że już nigdy stąd nie wyjdzie, ani nawet nie porozmawia ze swoimi koleżankami, wiedziała, że nie ożyje, wiedziała, że teraz pozostało jej tylko czekać na to co jej pozostało.Czekać na kolejną ofiarę, którą złożyć miała ona sama. Umysł piekielnie ją cisnął, postanowiła wstać, zrobiła to, zakręciło jej się w głowie, zrobiło się ciemno przed oczami i… gdy się ocknęła leżała w tak ciemnym miejscu, gdzie nawet ona-duch, nic nie widziała. ,,Ciekawe gdzie jestem” pomyślała, ale zaraz potem w jej głowie zrodziła się jeszcze jedna myśl. ,,Przecież jestem duchem, pewnie kiedy upadłam, przeniknęłam przez ziemię, i teraz w niej jestem, muszę się z niej wydostać” łatwo było pomyśleć, i łatwo było przeniknąć w dół, ale nie potrafiła latać, więc w górę, to już była inna sprawa, próbowała, bezskutecznie. ,,Przecież jestem duchem, czymże jest czas dla mnie?” pomyślała. Zaczęło ją coś piec na prawym przedramieniu, spojrzała na mnie. Jej blizna po wyrytym zdaniu ,,Strzeż się krzyża” zaczęła płonąć-dosłownie. Piekło ją niemiłosiernie, próbowała to jakoś ugasić, ale na nic się to nie zdało. -Proszę, proszę, proszę- zaczęła błagać, choć nie wiedziała dlaczego. Nagle przed jej oczami stała się światłość. Leżała na podłodze przy kamiennym stole, tam gdzie zemdlała, myślała że to sen, ale w śnie nie jest możliwe, aby coś bolało, spojrzała na prawą rękę, były tam świeże blizny po poparzeniach! I to w dodatku w kształcie napisu ,,Strzeż się krzyża”. Teraz znowu nie wiedziała, co to ma oznaczać. Próbowała to jakoś logicznie wyjaśnić, ale na nic się to nie zdawało. Straciła wszelką nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek cokolwiek uda jej się zrobić, na jej umyśle cały czas była zaciśnięta pętla, która z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz mocniejsza. Powoli znów ściemniało jej się w oczach, widziała ciemność, nic nie mogła na to poradzić, poddała się uczuciu, które nią zawładnęło. Tuż przed upadkiem usłyszała ciche słowa: -Strzeż się krzyża.-szeptał jej jakiś głos.-Strzeż się krzyża. Głowa ją bolała, bolała ją ręka, i nie tylko, całe ciało miała obolałe. Nic nie mogła na to poradzić, tak jak teraz na coraz więcej rzeczy. Miała kompletny mętlik w głowie, nic nie rozumiała, i nic nie mogła zrozumieć. Próbowała nie zemdleć po raz drugi, prawie jej się to udało, odzyskała na chwilę jasność umysłu i własną wolę, ale gdy tylko Szatan zorientował się, zacisną pętlę jeszcze mocniej niż kiedykolwiek, i dziewczyna zemdlała. Obudziła się w pięknym łóżku z jedwabną pościelą. Wstała, umyła się, nie była głodna, spojrzała w lustro. Znów miała nos! Była piękna, ale jej twarz była tak jakby bez wyrazu. Ta twarz nie była jej twarzą. Poczuła rozpacz, nic nie pamiętała, nie widziała kim jest i jak się nazywa! Spanikowała, przewróciła się na łoże i zaczęła szlochać. Ujrzała krzyż, było to tak, jakby coś rozrywało ją od środka. Podeszła do niego ostatkiem sił, nie wiedziała dlaczego, odwróciła go do góry nogami, co dawało znak nie krzyża Bożego, tylko Diabelskiego. Poczuła nieuniknione uczucie rozkoszy, jakby już nigdy nie musiała nic robić, nigdy nie musiała jeść, chodzić, pić, oddychać. To było niesamowite uczucie ulgi, która znienacka ogarnęła ją na widok krzyża Szatana. Nagle znów zbudziła się, leżała przy kamiennym stole, obolała, z nicością w głowie, pamiętała dokładnie ostatni sen, wiedziała, że musiał oznaczać coś, co miałoby ją obrócić na stronę Szatana. Nie dawała się do ostatnich sił, ale poczuła, jakby jakaś bariera w jej umyśle pękła, pod naciskiem pętli stworzonej przez Diabła, która po tym zdarzeniu znikła, jakby ją rozciął. Przypomniała sobie o Bogu, myślała o nim jak o jakimś wielkim plugawcu, nie wiedziała dlaczego, całkowicie zapomniała o wszystkim, co działo się przedtem, co mówiła, co usłyszała, pamiętała wszystkie zdarzenia bardzo dokładnie, ale nie pamiętała, co wtedy słyszała. Nic a nic. Jakby to się nigdy nie zdarzyło, myślała, że ma zwidy. Dotknęła miejsca, gdzie powinien być noc, miała nadzieję, że będzie tak jak w tym śnie, że już go ma, że jest piękna, ale gdy tylko dotknęła tego miejsca, jej nadzieje prysły, natrafiła na dziurę, a dalej na niematerialny mózg. Teraz była już całkowicie załamana. Już nie wiedziała, co ma robić, nigdy już nie było jej dane spotkać się z rodziną, miała w głowie pustkę, jedyne co jej zostało, to znaleźć nową ofiarę, ale usilnie próbowała się przed tym bronić, nie chciała zejść tam na dół, a jednocześnie chciała. Próbowała się przeciwstawić, ale na nic się to nie zdało. Ujrzała przed oczami obrazy, których nigdy nie widziała. Obraz pierwszy: Człowiek z zawiązanymi ustami i związanymi rękami, z rozstawionymi szeroko nogami z linami, które trzymał jeden człowiek. Obraz drugi: Pod tym samym człowiekiem, pojawił się zaostrzony pal. Obraz trzeci(ruchomy): Powoli pal wbijano mu pomiędzy nogi, i ciągle wsuwano dalej. W oczach mężczyzny był obłęd, ból. Kiedy pal dotarł do głowy i wyszedł mężczyźnie ustami, umarł. Wokół niego była masa szkarłatnej krwi. Pal postawiono i przybito gwoździami do podłoża. Było widać mężczyznę przebitego na wylot, z którego ciągle kapała krew. Jessica szybko zamknęła i otworzyła oczy. Obrazy zniknęły. Nadal miała jeszcze wyobrażenie tego mężczyzny i tego, co musiał czuć. Jako duch nie czuła niczego. Bała się swojej przyszłości, skoro mogła tu tylko siedzieć i nic nie robić, nudzić się i mieć poczucie nieustającej winy. Nie wiedziała co ma robić, nie wiedziała, co czeka ją w piekle, ale wciąż miał uczucie rozkoszy, jaka spotkała ją we śnie na widok krzyża Diabła. Miała tego dosyć, nie mogła się zdecydować, co robić? W końcu zdecydowała. Znajdzie kolejną ofiarę. Zapomniała o poprzednich obietnicach, że nigdy tego nie zrobi. Tylko jak miała to zrobić. I zostawało jeszcze to pytanie. Jak…? Nagle usłyszała krzyk. W lesie, na zewnątrz. O dziwo, udało jej się wyjść, ale mogła tylko błąkać się po lesie. Znalazła nieprzytomną dziewczynę. Poczuła żądzę krwi, nie wiedziała z jakiego powodu. Chciała ją rozszarpać, porozrzucać jej szczątki po lesie. Już, już się do tego zabierała… ale coś ją powstrzymało. Przecież to mogła być jej ofiara! Była mniej więcej w jej wieku. Wzięła ją na ręce. Jako duch nie czuła wysiłku. Po prostu ją wzięła, i zaniosła tam, gdzie jej poprzedniczka ją. Położyła ją na kamiennym stole. Przywiązała. Usiadła w kącie i czekała, czekała. W końcu usnęła. Obudziła ją szarpanina. Przeraziła się, że jej ofiara uciekła, ale dziewczyna tylko próbowała oswobodzić się z więzów. Na próżno. Gdy dostrzegła Jessicę, w jej oczach malowało się przerażenie. Zaczęła krzyczeć i szarpać się. O ile Jessica pamiętała, ona widok swojej poprzedniczki zareagowała spokojniej, a może to były tylko złudzenia? Nic nie znaczące, niematerialne złudzenia. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale w jej głowie brzmiała tylko jedna myśl. Uciąć nos. Nie wiedziała, ale widok nosa tak ją denerwował, że rozszarpałaby go na strzępy, faszerując nimi właścicielkę, ale podeszła do niej, spokojnie przylewitowała, muskając podłogi czubkami palców. Dziewczyna zadawała pytania, zupełnie takie same jak Jessica, która odpowiadała na nie tak samo, jak dziewczyna-duch przed nią, wytłumaczyła jej to samo, tymi samymi słowami, które płynęły z jej ust jak potok nie wiadomo skąd.Teraz Jessica wzięła jeszcze inne liny, i przywiązała ją całkowicie, bo wiedziała, że jest dużo bardziej nerwowa, niż ona była, więc nie zniosła by tego bólu leżąc spokojnie, tak jak ona. Nie myliła się, dobrym pomysłem było przywiązanie jej całej do stołu, żeby się nie kręciła, związała jej też usta, bo nie zniosłaby wrzasku wydobywającego się z jej gardła. Wzięła zakrwawiony nóż leżący obok stołu na ziemi, jeszcze poplamiony zaschnięta krwią Jessici, i zaczęła ucinać nos swojej ofierze. Próbowała się szarpać, ale była tak przywiązana, że mogła mieć tylko drgawki, próbowała krzyczeć, ale na nic się to nie zdawało, z jej ust nie wydobył się nawet szept. Teraz Jessica przypaliła ranę, biorąc z ziemi zapalniczkę, i ogrzewając nóż, żeby dziewczyna nie straciła dużo krwi, szybko odwiązała jej usta, żeby mogła łatwo oddychać. W jej oczach nadal były łzy, ale Jessica była całkowicie niewzruszona. Jedyne czego pragnęła to było jak najszybciej zejść z tego piekielnego świata. Teraz już wszystko wydawało jej się rzeczywiste, wiedziała, że to, co się z nią dzieje, jest naprawdę. Dziewczyna na stole dostała drgawek. Zaczęła trząść się na całym ciele. Jutro Jessica miała zamiar zaprowadzić ją do łazienki i zabić, i nareszcie być wolną. Dziś poczuła tam sama, weszła do swojego ciała i zasnęła głębokim snem. Nadszedł dzień kolejny, dzień sądu dla Jessici i jej ofiary. Poszła do kamiennego stołu, dziewczyna wciąż tam leżała(a jakżeby inaczej)przywiązana. Odwiązała ją, wzięła z całej siły za rękę, aby nie mogła uciec(na co i tak nie miała zamiaru, oswoiła się z myślą, że czeka ją śmierć). Dziewczyna ujrzała w połowie korytarza płonący krzyż, na którym było napisane: ,,STRZEŻ SIĘ KRZYŻA”. To był ten sam widok, który ujrzała Jessica, gdy ona tędy szła, ale teraz nie widziała nic. Duch Jessici trzymał w ręku nóż, który niedługo miał się stać narzędziem kolejnego morderstwa. Zaprowadziła ją tam gdzie sama zginęła, przewróciła ją, uniosła nóż. Wzięła zamach. Usłyszała tylko: -Bądź przeklęta! Odpowiedziała: -Już jestem. Wzięła zamach i wbiła nóż dziewczynie w serce. W czasie, gdy to zrobiła, pojawił się wokół niej krąg pomarańczowej poświaty. Znikła i znalazła się w świecie ognia. Ktoś szybko chwycił ją za ramię z nieprawdopodobną siłą, i wrzucił do kotła z wodą gotującą się o wysokości 100° C. Mocno zacisnęła oczy, otworzyła je i Obudziła się. Leżała w szpitalnej wannie, a nad nią jej matka, cała zapłakana. Właśnie ją kąpała. -CÓRECZKO MOJA!!! -Cześć mamusiu.-powiedziała zdziwiona, że tak nagle wszyscy się nią przejmują.-Co się stało, mamo? -Byłaś w śpiączce, przez cztery miesiące. Policjanci znaleźli cię leżącą w lesie.-powiedziała jej matka ciągle płacząc. ,,A więc to był tylko sen!” - myślała uradowana. -Teraz córuniu będziesz chodziła na rehabilitację, żebyś wróciła do formy. -Dobrze!-powiedziała radośnie. Była tak uszczęśliwiona, jak jeszcze nigdy, tyle cierpienia, a to był tylko sen. Po miesiącu rehabilitacji doszła do siebie, i mogła znowu chodzić do szkoły, spacerować. Któregoś dnia poszła do lasu, zobaczyć, czy to naprawdę był tylko sen, i czy nie było w nim ani krztyny prawdy. Nie wiedziała, czemu to robi. Usłyszała tuż przy uchu to samo mlaskanie i chrumkanie. Chichot, nie chciała zemdleć, nie chciała, żeby przytrafiło jej się to jeszcze raz. Uciekała przez las, ale ciągle słyszała to samo mlaskanie. To już przestawało się robić normalne. Błądziła po całym lesie, nie mogła znaleźć wyjścia. Dobiegła do jakiejś polany. Potknęła się i przewróciła. Mlaskanie ucichło. Myślała że tu będzie bezpieczna. Rozpoznała tę polane. Teraz wystarczyło pójść w stronę ścieżki, która powinna być też za jej plecami, ale zapomniała, że przez pięć miesięcy nie chodziła tędy, ponieważ tylko ona jedna znała tę ścieżkę, i ona nią chodziła, więc mogła zarosnąć krzakami. Jessica przeraziła się. Chciała wrócić do domu. Prawie zemdlała. Miała złe przeczucia. Zobaczyła zbliżającą się do niej postać, lekko unoszącą się w powietrzu, która lekko emanowała na biało. Chciała się obudzić, zacisnęła oczy, otworzyła je i… nic się nie stało, nadal była na polanie, a postać była już prawie przed jej nosem. Który na szczęście miała, a tamta postać… nie! Przelękła się, tym razem to nie był sen. Znowu popełniła ten sam błąd. Po co tam szła. Po co…? -Właśnie… Po co?-Jessica usłyszała szept lewitującej dziewczyny. Najwyraźniej musiała słyszeć jej myśli. -To nawet myśleć tu nie można w spokoju?-zapytała sarkastycznie. -Niestety… -Weź mnie stąd wypuść. Ja nie chcę iść z tobą do jakiegoś zapyziałego grobowca, słuchać, że Bóg umarł, składać ofiar, sama być ofiarą. Po co to komu? -Skąd wiedziałaś? -Zgadnij. -Nie jestem wszechwiedząca. -To wiem!-powiedziała zachmurzona Jessica. Nie miała zamiaru poddać się bez walki. Cały czas usilnie próbowała nie zemdleć. Udało jej się w końcu przezwyciężyć strach. Wstała… -Dobra, to ja spadam…-powiedziała otrzepując się z pyłu. Ruszyła przed siebie. Tak jak przewidziała, przeniknęła przez dziewczynę. Było to dziwne uczucie. Tak jakby przeniknęła przez jakąś masę z oślizgłej flegmy. Poczuła także stęchły odór. Miała odruch wymiotny, ale nie zwymiotowała. Szła dalej. Dostrzegła niewiele dalej swoją koleżankę z klasy. Leżała na ziemi przerażona. Teraz dopiero Jessica zobaczyła, co u niej wywołało taki paniczny strach. Przed jej koleżanką Monnis stała cała chorda gnijących i rozpadających się trupów. Monnisa kopnęła jednego w głowę. Udało jej się to na leżąco, ponieważ trup nie miał łydek. Sterczały mu tylko dwa kikuty. Uda. Tors przewrócił się, a głowa upadła nieco dalej. Z gardła postaci zaczęły wypełzać białe larwy zżerające trupa od środka. Zostawiały za sobą masę śluzu pomieszanego z krwią. Zaczęły pełznąć w stronę Monnisy i Jessici, która już podbiegła do koleżanki i pomogła jej wstać. -Wiesz jak można zabić trupy?-Zapytała z sarkazmem Monnisa. -Khm… NIE! ZWIEWAMY!-krzyknęła Jessica i zaczęły uciekać. W powietrzu unosił się stęchły grobowy zaduch. W gnijących trupach rozwijało się wiele koszmarnych chorób. Im dłużej wdychało sie ten koszmarny odór, tym gorzej się czuło. Monnisę zemdliło. Zwymiotowała, ale nie zatrzymywała się. Wielki impuls strachu panował nad nią tak, że prawie nie poleciała. -Co ty tu robisz?-zapytała Jessica w biegu -Nie wiem, poszłam za tobą.-odpowiedziała. -Po co? -Nie pytaj się, oszczędzaj siły. Doganiają nas. Z głowy kobiety, którą Monnisa skopała z torsu, wyrosły włochate nogi pająka. Głowa też szła w ich stronę, tak samo jak tors. Zbliżała się do nich chorda gnijących trupów. U niektórych z uszu, oko gałek ocznych, z nosów i ust wychodziły oślizgłe robale. Nawet ryby by ich nie zjadły. -To się nie dzieje naprawdę!-krzyczała koleżanka Jessici. -Niestety!-odkrzyknęła dziewczyna. O dziwo udało im się wybiec z lasu, z którego już po kolei kuśtykały trupy. Pobiegły w stronę miasta. Kręciło się tam jeszcze sporo ludzi. Wbiegły do najbardziej zatłoczonej knajpy w mieście. Ubłagały barmana, aby pozwolił im schować się pod barem. Wlazły tam obie trzęsąc się ze strachu. W ostatniej chwili, ponieważ zaraz po tym do baru wparowały robaczywe truposze. -To nie bal przebierańców! Proszę wyjść!-powtarzał barman, ale coraz bardziej nabierał wątpliwości, czy to naprawdę przebierańcy. W końcu wybiegł razem z tłumem. Umarlaki najwyraźniej musiały pomyśleć, że dziewczyny wybiegły razem z nim. Pokuśtykały do wyjścia. Koleżanki siedziały skulone pod ladą jeszcze kilka minut i w końcu wyszły. -Co teraz zrobimy!? Co teraz zrobimy? CO TERAZ ZROBIMY!!!-wrzeszczała spanikowana Monnisa. -Nie wiem. Teraz chyba do końca życia będziemy poszukiwane przez… KILKASET TRUPÓW!!! -To nienormalne. -Wiem. -To koszmar. -Wiem. -To horror. -Wiem. -Przestań mówić ‚wiem’! Irytujesz mnie.-krzyczała Monnisa. -Wiem! -AAAAARGH!!!-krztusiła się ze złości.-Przestań! -Dobra, wiem. -Ech. Czemu ja za tobą szłam? -Nie wiem. -Po co tam wchodziłam? -Nie wiem. -Czemu ciągle mówisz ‚nie wiem’! -Nie wiem. -Kurde!!! -Co? -Nic. -To co robimy?-pytała Jessica. -Nie wiem. -To teraz role się odwróciły. -Na to wygląda. -Może byśmy je spalili? -Nieee, są zbyt oślizgłe, nawet w piekle ich nie chcieli. Ugasiliby cały żar. -Nie zapominaj że to ciągle ludzie. -Ciągle? BYLI ludźmi. Kiedyś. -Masz rację. -To co robimy? -Nie wiem! -Ja już nie mogę. To po prostu się zabijmy. Wolę sama niż przez tych truposzy. Nie dotkną mnie za żadne skarby. -Umarł Bóg. -Co ty tam mamroczesz? -Ja? -A kto inny? -Fakt. Nic. -Coś nie wydaje mnie się. -Trudno. Twoja sprawa. Rozległo się dudnienie. Ktoś walił w drzwi, które już przeciekały pod warstwą śluzu, a pod nimi przełaziły te ohydne robale. Oczy dziewczyn rozszerzyły się. Dostały drgawek. Spanikowały. Drzwi otworzyły się, a za nimi stała ciemna postać. Weszła do pomieszczenia w chwili gdy obie dziewczyny schowały się pod jednym ze stolików w knajpie. Kiedy pierwszy promień światła z żarówki padł na jego twarz, koleżanki stwierdziły z ulgą że ów człowiek żyje. Wyszły z ukrycia. -Można wiedzieć kim pan jest? -Jestem pan Connor O’Khonnery, dla was Con. -Dobrze… Con. Co… khm… tu robisz? -Widziałem, że jakieś okropne postacie zrobiły tu wielką zawieruchę. Wtedy obie dziewczyny zabrały się do wyjaśniania. Jedna przekrzykiwała drugą. -Dobrze, dobrze, spokojnie. Czyli… To są… Trupy? -Tak, dobrze pan… zrozumiałeś. -Trudno mi w to uwierzyć, ale dobrze. Wyjdźmy już stąd, okropny tu zaduch. Czuć zgniliznę. Coraz mocniej. Wy też tak sądzicie? -Tak! Uciekajmy! Zbliżają się.- to była prawda. W otwartych drzwiach niedaleko rysowała się ciemna masa, powoli kształtowała się w oddzielne rysy ludzkie. Było ich na pewno ponad sto. To można było łatwo stwierdzić. Con i dwie dziewczyny zbliżali się do wyjścia z tej okropnej dusznej pułapki. Byli już przy wyjściu, pędem udali się w stronę lasu. Byli tuż przed nim. Weszli głębiej. Jessica szła przodem. Przedzierali się przez zarośnięte pnączami (skąd te pnącza?) lasy coraz dalej i dalej. Wreszcie byli już tak daleko, że nie widzieli siebie nawzajem. Connor O’Khonnery na szczęście miał przy sobie mini latarkę. Jej światło ledwo przeciskało się pomiędzy krzakami które otaczały ich ze wszystkich stron. Prawie się nie widzieli. Ta cisza była nie do zniesienia. -To co, przez całe życie będziemy uciekać przed chordą gnijących truposzy?-zapytała Monnisa -Na to wygląda. -odpowiedziała melancholijnie Jessica. -Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie mam zamiaru – powiedział Con. -Ja tak samo. – odparła Monnisa. Jessica milczała. -A ty co o tym sądzisz?-spytała Monnisa dziewczynę. -Hmm, co?-zapytała zdezorientowanym głosem. -Pytałam cię, czy ty chcesz być ścigana przez całe życie przez… trupy. -Nie, ale tak sobie myślę…-wszyscy w skupieniu zwrócili spojrzenie w jej stronę.-Wydaje mi się, że im chyba chodzi o mnie, nie, nie pytajcie dlaczego tak uważam.-dodała widząc ich pytające spojrzenia. -Dobrze, a więc musiałabyś pójść z tymi truposzami, żeby dały nam spokój? -Mhm. Tak mi się wydaje. Ale nie jestem tego pewna.-dalsze wyjaśnienia przerwał okropny gulgot i mlaskanie. Było czuć odór zgnilizny. Chcieli uciekać ale zorientowali się, że byli otoczeni. -Zostanę z wami, jeśli obiecacie puścić moich przyjaciół wolno. Z gardeł trupów dało się słyszeć gulgot, co chyba miało oznaczać ’tak’. -Ale jaką będę miała pewność, że jeśli z wami pójdę, nic im się nie stanie?-jeden z trupów położył na swojej pokiereszowanej, robaczywej piersi rękę, a raczej coś, co niby miało nią być. -No dobrze, zaryzykuję. Monnisa, Con, idźcie. Ja sobie poradzę.-cała dwójka z ociąganiem odchodziła od Jessici i trupów. Nie chcieli jej tak zostawiać na pastwę losu. Wreszcie trupy znikły im z zasięgu wzroku. Jessica została sama, i poszła tropem wyznaczonym przez śmierdzące robale, które zostawiły za sobą gnijące trupy. Nie chciała tam iść, ale jeśli to było jedyne wyjście, aby uratować jej miasto i przyjaciół, gotowa była nawet poświęcić swoje życie. Ganiła się co chwila za to, że poszła do tego lasu jeszcze raz, czemu była taka głupia? Ale czy gdyby ni poszła do tego lasu, to w swoim domu mogłaby spać spokojnie, czy też trupy znalazłyby ją tam. Jej rozmyślenia przerwał głuchy łoskot odsuwanego wielkiego głazu. Dziesięć umarlaków straciło przy tym ręce, ale widać było, że się tym specjalnie nie przejęli. Wszyscy wepchnęli się do wejścia odsłoniętego przez kamień. Tuż za nimi poszła Jessica. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale nagle poczuła dziwny spokój i chłód umysłu. Widząc robaki które z każdym krokiem zostawiały trupy, czując trujący odór, nie mogła się powstrzymać, i nieświadomie uroniła jedną łzę. Nagle stało się coś dziwnego, łza, spadając na podłogę, rozpostarła się po całej zimnej posadzce, wciągając Jessicę do środka. Obudziła się we własnym łóżku, i zobaczyła stojącą nad nią matkę, która uśmiechała się i trzymała szklankę w ręku. -Śmigus-dyngus!-krzyknęła. Jessica nie mogła uwierzyć, przecież to wszystko było takie realne. Takie prawdziwe. Ta stęchlizna, i to wszystko. Roześmiała się głośno ciesząc się życiem. Postanowiła już nigdy nie wejść do tego przeklętego lasu. Kiedy następnego dnia szła do szkoły, przechodząc obok lasu, z krzaków wysunęła się robaczywa ręka. Dziewczyna nie zdążyła krzyknąć, bo obleśna ręka zasłoniła jej usta wciągając ją do lasu. Jessica płakała i kopała, ale ręka ani drgnęła. Poczuła okropny smród trującej trupiej stęchlizny. Modliła się, żeby się obudzić, ale tak się nie stało. Ujrzała prześwitującą postać dziewczyny bez nosa. -Myślałaś, że się wywiniesz. – powiedziała dziewczyna-duch i uśmiechnęła się sadystycznie patrząc, jak robaczywe, zgniłe trupy roznoszą Jessicę powoli na małe kawałeczki. Kategoria:Opowiadania